


Catching Fish, or Maybe These Hands

by crazythespian



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Family Dynamics, Gen, Overprotective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Wolf Pack, actual dad Geralt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24689668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazythespian/pseuds/crazythespian
Summary: A self-indulgent blurb based on this conversation from Witcher 3:Lambert: "No, I got a boat moored there. You know, for fishing."Geralt: "Wow... Never took you for the fishing type."Lambert: "I use bombs. Drop 'em in, then scoop up whatever floats to the surface."Kaer Morhen family shenanigans, a young Ciri, and a whole lot of water.
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Lambert
Comments: 4
Kudos: 62





	Catching Fish, or Maybe These Hands

“Uncle Lambert wants to take me fishing!” Geralt turns and kneels down to catch the ball of energy headed his way. Ciri flings herself at him and he catches her and stands twirling her around.

“Lambert? Fishing? Are you sure cub? Didn’t think he had the patience.” Ciri was laughing now, trying to squirm out of Geralt’s grasp on her. 

“He told me it’d be fun! Plus he tells the best stories.” Ciri giggled when she heard the offended gasp from Jaskier.

“I have never been so insulted! Eskel, I just might have to retire.” Geralt sets Ciri down so she can run over to the bard who is now leaning dramatically against Eskel, hand to his forehead. 

All the witchers in the room smile as Ciri jumps into Jaskier’s lap, knocking the wind out of him.

Ciri, trying to be quiet, whispers to Jaskier, “Your stories are the best, but uncle Lambert teaches me a lot of swears.” Eskel sputters into his mug at the last line and the other two chuckle.

Jaskier has a serious expression on his face when he whispers back to Ciri, “I suppose you’re right princess. I would teach you myself, but I would rather your father not kill me.” And Jaskier has a mischievous grin on his face as Ciri laughs again.Jaskier gives her a small nudge back toward Geralt, “Now go ask him properly.”

“Can I go? Please?” Ciri has a hold on Geralt’s leg now, looking up at him with her big puppy dog eyes.

“Hmm, as long as you stay close and be careful, okay?” Geralt is answering Ciri’s question but everyone can tell the words are directed at Lambert. “If anything happens, listen to Lambert, he should have enough sense in him to keep you safe.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, we’ll be back before dinner even gets started.” Lambert is up from the table and over to where Geralt has a child clinging to his leg. He claps Geralt on the shoulder and offers his other hand to Ciri “Right, kiddo?”

She practically jumps, trying to grab onto Lambert next, but he has her slung over his shoulder in a moment. She laughs while trying to get ner next words out, “We’ll bring back enough fish for everyone!” And Lambert is walking out of the hall with her over his shoulder. She waves at Geralt, “Bye, daddy!”

Geralt has a rare grin on his face as he waves back. They can all hear Lambert mumble something about holding still before the doors shut behind them.

“Back to the roof the rest of you,” Vesemir appears from the kitchen, and orders everyone back to work. He’s smiling too.

~~~~~

Everyone is back in the hall, except the damned sorceress who’s been doing who knows what in one of the towers of the keep. Jaskier has just collected his coin from Eskel when Ciri and Lambert return, both thoroughly drenched. At least the net Lambert carries is reasonably full.

Of course the bard is the first to speak, and he’s definitely teasing when he asks if they flipped the boat. 

“No… not quite…” Lambert’s reply is giving a vague answer and trying to hand wave away more questions. 

Ciri of course is still excited and has no concept of secret keeping and as she starts talking Lambert puts his palm to his face. “It was so cool! Drop it in! BOOM! Fish!”

Ciri is still chattering away as Geralt fixes Lambert with his gaze. When the other witcher decides to look, Geralt hums, “... Doesn’t sound like any fishing method I’ve heard of. What were you dropping in the water?”

Lambert has the sense to look sheepish when Ciri blurts out the answer. “Bombs. It was so cool!”

“You took Ciri fishing and used bombs?” Geralt, looking absolutely murderous, starts running after Lambert who’s dropped the net and sprinted from the hall.

Once the doors are closed, Eskel gets up and grabs the dropped net of fish, “Guess I’ll start on dinner.”

“And I’ll get our princess into some dry clothes,” Jaskier offers his hand to Ciri in order to lead her to her room. 

As Jaskier is opening the door to the tower, he and the sorceress almost bump into each other. “What did Lambert do to have Geralt chase him…. Ah,” she sees the state Ciri is in and understanding crosses her expression.

Yennefer laughs, “Did he really not know about the bombs?”

“I guess not, but we might not have been keen on telling him either.” Jaskier gives a shrug, but his grin gives him away, “At least things won’t be boring with our princess around.” Jaskier winks at Ciri and starts humming as he leads her away.


End file.
